Question: Expand.
Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(7g+2)(5g+4)$ $=7g(5g+4) +2(5g+4)$ Now we can multiply : $=35g^2+28g+10g+8$ Simplify: $35g^2+38g+8$